


The Cover

by syredronning



Series: MU Book series [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Companion piece to <a href="http://syredronning.livejournal.com/1208067.html">The Book</a> - spikeface asked for McCoy's POV  - <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/issenterprise/2144.html?thread=53856#t53856">full ISS kink meme thread here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [The Book](http://syredronning.livejournal.com/1208067.html) \- spikeface asked for McCoy's POV - [full ISS kink meme thread here](http://community.livejournal.com/issenterprise/2144.html?thread=53856#t53856).

It hurt every single time, even when he got used to it. At least he stopped flinching when Spock approached him with _the look_ \- that certain gleam that sometimes spoke of possessiveness, sometimes of need. The possessiveness that drove the Vulcan to add yet another sign of ownership, etching seals and ancient spells into his skin - the need to celebrate life, returns from tricky missions and escapes from adversaries' hands, by adding another story.

With the growing patterns, even McCoy started to believe in their protective strength; like an invisible shield they drew a line around him, strong enough to keep most pursuers away. They might want him, but not enough to evoke the wrath of a man whose emotions were a glowing ember below the veneer of Vulcan control. There was no need to fight, only to undress, his branded skin the ultimate defense. Until the day he met the other Spock - then it was only an invitation to take and abuse what the old man had lost in another life.

McCoy never told his Spock what really happened, only pulled him close when he was back home, pressing the cauter into his hand and begging for a new story. And this one time it didn't hurt when his Spock drew the intricate lines carefully up his bruised throat like a caress, claiming him anew.


End file.
